


Dumbfounded

by Sarah160



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah160/pseuds/Sarah160
Summary: Betty and Kevin walks into the Whyte Worm, fully aware that there is a Southside Serpent meeting taken place. What happens?





	1. Dumbfounded

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! I am so excited!

Betty gets out of the car, “ This looks a like a good bar, right?” Betty says. Kevin gets out of the car to look at the bright neon sign “ Whyte Worm”. Kevin shudders, “ I mean isn’t this where the serpents hang out?” Kevin mumbled under his breath. “ 

I know, but I want to get drunk.” Betty says trying to convince Kevin. “ And it’s the only bar that’s open at this time.” Betty looks at Kevin with a pout. “ Listen, I know you broke up with Trev, but really? Getting drunk at serpents bar?” Kevin whisper serpents again. 

Trev Brown and Betty Cooper, simple, put together , and nothing else. Trev was most likely the most boring guy she knew. She was only  
his girlfriend because she could liven him. But boy, she was wrong. After High School ended, she didn’t know what to do, I mean beside her mothers planing, go to NYU, get the degree and fall in love? Betty was fine with in High School, but when she actually had to do it she wasn’t so sure. Her favorite pass time was working on cars with her Dad, she always dreamed of “ Cooper Mechanics “ But that dream was shortly crushed after her mother thought she was actually useful, around 14.

 

So she finally got her dream, ( some of it.) She would go to NYU get a degree, ( not writing.) And use that to start a mechanic shop! Alice horrified when she found she wanted waste her life on oil and grease paint. But, it was Betty now, and she finally got rid of her cardigans and pony tails. 

 

“ What a great wa-“ Betty was cut of by Kevin’s exclaims. “ HA! HA!” Kevin clears his throat, staring at the “ No Entry, Serpent meeting sign on the door”. “ I mean,  
oh no! We won’t be able to go now! And by the way that dress is way to formal for a bar. So I am thinking we head home watch so Netf-“ Betty pushes the door open in her red maxi, slit thigh dress and In her tan wedges. Betty walks in the bar with all eyes on her, Kevin looks both ways at the street, prays they don’t get killed and takes a deep breath and walks on in.

 

Betty ignores the deathly stares especially from this pinked hair pony tailed woman. “ Hi, can I have martini, dry please.” The bartender gulps, and serves her drink. And suddenly all eyes are on Kevin and his cardigans. Until somebody speaks up, “ Who the hell are you guys?” The person stands up from the circles area of the chairs facing the stage. He is tall with his large serpent tattoo around his neck, and the another man stands up a slight shorter. “ oh we are just- “ Betty cuts him of “ Getting a drink, at a bar right?” 

 

The tall man approaches Betty and Kevin who are now sitting at the bar, well not Kevin. He is standing at the door. The tall man speaks, “ You can’t be here, so get the hell out, bitch.” Betty starts to protest. But gets cut off my a tall man comes into the room with dark unruly black hair. “ What the fuck is going on?” The man gets closer to Betty. The man stares at Betty, scans her and smirks ‘ damn’ he thinks, the neck tattoo dude cuts him out of his thoughts and says “ They are not aloud to be here. What should we do boss?” 

 

‘Boss, Serpents , oh no. He is the leader of the Southside Serpents, the most vile creature ever walked the earth. Jughead Jones.’Betty thinks. “ Really?! You couldn’t take care of them!?” Jughead yells. He scoffs. And looks at Betty, “ Get. Out.”

 

Betty sips her drink, and and checks out most vile creature that ever walked the plant, ‘ damn, for someone so evil, he’s hot.’ “ That’s not technically leagal. See you can’t, because you don’t properly own it you would need several signatures of the owners witnesses, needs a actually proper reason. And a health inspection because ‘ they walked in when we were having a meeting ‘ isn’t one. And I don’t think you have checked the date on the drinks.” Betty smirks and everyone dumbfounded.

 

Jughead gains refocus and looks at the bartender, who’s head is down. Jughead sighs. “ Get out.” Betty smirks and takes her drink and Kevin’s hand who is eye fucking a serpent. And walks out. Everyone is quiet until the pink haired woman stands up, an says “ Damn.” Everybody looks at her. “ What?”  
And Jughead Smirks to himself, completely dumbfounded.


	2. “ we’re killed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part! Hope like it! 2nd chapter today!

Kevin and Betty get into the car, Betty starts driving. Kevin starts “ So Net-“ Betty Yells, “ I mean who was that guy!? He can tell me what to do! I can’t believe him. “ Betty Humphs. “ I think he was the Southside Serpent leader, and I think he just did.” Kevin. Betty glared at Kevin. “ On other topics, am I sleeping over?” Betty nods. She pulls into ‘ Cooper Mechanics’. 

 

It’s a medium sized shop with included garage to work on cars with an upstairs that is her rustic apartment. She was around 80 clients and handles them all by her self. And they tip her pretty good, pretty sure of her good looks. They head up stairs to the apartment and her kitchen island and counters to right and then the living room in the middle then, to the left a dining room, a hall then her room, a bathroom in the middle and a guest room, where Kevin sleeps. They head upstairs, Betty takes off her heels and falls onto the couch and rubs her face. Kevin sits on a stool at the kitchen island. 

 

They don’t talk until Betty breaks the silence, “ So, who was that guy you flirting with?” She sits on stool besides Kevin’s. Kevin blushes, “ I don’t know what your talking about..” He looks down. Betty rolls her eyes. “ Okay, What you say..” Betty says clearly unamused. “ I am going to sleep and not waking up until literally ever.” 

Betty walks into the hallway, Kevin scrunches his face, clearly confused. “ Don’t you have work in the morning?” “ EVER!” Betty responds and with a big door slam. Kevin rolls his eyes. 

 

*BEEP BEEP* Betty hits ‘ off’ on her alarm clock. She groans, still not enjoying the appearance at the bar last night. She heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She comes out and sees scrambled eggs on the stove. She smirks, “ Hey Kev, maybe you should be my roommate.” She says sarcastically. “ I am good, Veronica literally doesn’t clean, I am the very stereotypical gay. I literally clean everything and she comes up the excuse “Oh sorry Kev, I just got my nails done.”” Betty giggles and finishes her breakfast and then changes into a white tee with a rainbow collar and some dark blue overalls and her converse. “ Thanks for breakfast! I have to head down. “ Betty says tying her shoe laces. “ Same, let’s head out together.” Kevin responses with. Betty nods.

 

1 Hour earlier.  
( Where Jughead is.)

 

Jughead moans as his alarm clock goes off. He presses snooze and falls back asleep. 3 times that happened and then finally opens his eyes. He lives directly upstairs from the Whyte Worm and he loves it. He gets to play pool all the time and he has no need to be late, except for this time. 

He was supposed to pick up Archie,Jughead’s old friend and go to pops for coffee. They always go for coffee on Monday but he has to pick him up because Archie’s car broke down.“ Shit , Shit!” Jughead exclaims. And runs out of his room getting his clothes on. He puts on his shoes and runs down stairs with signature ‘S’ tee shirt, leather jacket and some black jeans. “ Hey Boss!” Sweet Pea calls after him. But Jughead ignores him and runs to his truck and starts the engine. He finally gets to Archie’s place. He lives in his old place where he used to live with his dad, Fred. But Fred moved to be closer to the construction site, so it all belongs to Archie now. 

 

Jughead knocks on the door and cleans him self up. After 5 minutes of ringing the doorbell and vigorously knocking, Archie finally opens his door. Jughead rolls his eyes at his best friend’s appearance. “ Really man? Veronica’s here?” Jughead questions. “ Yeah, sorry.” As Archie rubs his eyes. “ You know, I think we should just reschedule, I mean I have Veronica over so...” Archie notices Jugheads glare. “ And you have probably have a lot of work to do..” Jughead scoffs. “ You know you right. I didn’t run out of bed barely having my pants on..” Jughead looks at Archie up down, Archie looking embarrassed. “ For this mess.” Jughead heads back into the car. 

“Hey Jughead, wait!” Jughead ignores him and starts to head back into comfy sheets. Until he is half way there and his car breaks down. “ You gotta be kidding me..” Jughead says under his breath. He gets out and checks under the hood . He groans, he isn’t going to be able to fix this. He is stuck right next to Pop’s. He texts Arch.

Jughead: Pick me up.

Archie: What? Why?

Jughead: My car broke down. Fix it. You owe me.

Archie: I can’t fix cars, oh! Why don’t you go to Cooper Mechanics? It’s right across Pop’s.

Jughead: Fine. 

Archie: Sorry!

Jughead closes his phone, and just as Archie says he looks right across the street to shop that says ‘ Cooper Mechanics’. Jughead scoffs. He walks across the street to the garage. This dude better fix my truck. Jughead thinks. He walks in the garage. And sees..

 

“No! The Office is way better than Stranger Things!” Betty confesses. “ No! I need my Mileven!” Kevin exclaims. But they both stop when they see..

Him

‘No no.. really? Him? That idiotic selfish...um... rude person!’ Betty thinks.

‘Are you actually kidding me?!? Her! The girl from the bar?!’ Jughead thinks.

‘ we’re killed.” Kevin thinks.


	3. Cooper Mechanics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some chatting at Cooper Mechanics! Betty and Jughead maybe start to develop some feelings?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

“ What are you doing here?” Betty puts her hands on her hips. Suddenly striking her confidence.  
“ I need my truck fixed. You can do that right?” Jughead also feeling confident, ( and flirtatious) but getting lost in her bright green eyes…

 

“ I can do that. Where is it?” Betty questions. Kevin feeling oddly out of place. “ Um, I should go..” Kevin says. Betty nods. Kevin passes by Jughead then turns around and mouths, ‘ Text me’. Betty rolls her eyes and Kevin leaves. “ It’s across the street. “

 

Betty nods and gets her cables. “This is only give it a tiny amount of gas, so you can drive it here. In my garage.” Betty smirks. “Sure. Is he your boyfriend?” Betty burst out laughing. Jughead quizzically looks at Betty, she starts to gain the fact the is staring at her with complete heart eyes. 

Damn, her laugh is beautiful

 

“ No, Kevin is not my boyfriend. He is gay.” Betty says as she wipes her eyes. A man approaches Betty with a huge smile. “ Betty! Nice to see you. I forgot to pay you last time.” Betty! That’s her name. Jughead smirks to his self, but also feeling very annoyed that this guy is hitting her. In front of him. “So here you go.” He hands Betty a check. “ Thanks!” The man walks away. “Who was he?” Jughead glares at him from the back of his and as the man gets in his car. “ Him? He is one of my regulars, Ben.” Jughead suddenly turns towards Betty. “ You have regulars? Do they smash up their car on purpose?” Betty rolls her eyes. “ Where is your car?” 

 

20 minutes go by, and she is working on Jugheads car in the garage. “ Done! “ Betty says as she rolls back out from under the car. She wipes her hands on her overalls and looks up to Jughead staring at her. Staring right into her eyes, she starts to get butterflies in her stomach. They quickly snap out of it as Jughead says “ Okay! Wow, thanks. So how much do I owe you?” Betty stares into his deep blue eyes.

“ 70$. Is that okay” Jughead nods and hands her a check. “ Can I have your number?” Betty spits out and immediately blushes and regrets her whole entire life. Jughead smirks and hands her his number. “Well, I will see you around. Betty.” He says with a wink and hops into his car and drives away. 

He is so beautiful.… shit

 

Betty struggles to sleep. Not after today, and probably not ever again. She can’t stop thinking about his eyes, his beautiful, amaz- 

*BEEP*

Betty turns on her side and grabs her phone and looks at the clock, 12:43 am. She groans, but slowly turns into smile. She looks in her texts and sees one from an unknown number.

 

______: Hey! It’s Jughead Jones, the one you met at the bar and at your shop. I realized I haven’t gave you my name. sent at 12:43

 

Betty quickly changes the number to Jughead.

Betty: Oh yeah! But 12am?  
sent at 12:44

Jughead: You responded quickly! I thought you were awake!  
sent at 12:45

Betty: I was.  
sent at 12:45

The mood suddenly changed.

Jughead : Really, what’s keeping you up?  
sent at 12:46

You.

Betty: Just trouble sleeping  
sent at 12:47  
Jughead: Okay, well thanks for fixing my truck. sent at 12:49

Betty: Of course! I am getting tired, I am going to log off. Goodnight!  
sent at 12:50

Jughead: Goodnight Betts  
sent at 12:50

 

She held her phone up against her heart, she bit her lip, Betts. After that she fell asleep instantly.


End file.
